Pain
by youdontevenknowyo
Summary: What happens when a warrior is faced with the realization that she is not as invincible as she thought? Eleri deals with serious injury and finds failure on her own until given a different view of the world.


**A/N: Writer's block has been a bitch lately and it's been sapping my desire to write too. This past week I've been laid up in bed with some crazy back/hip pains from an old basketball injury that I've yet to get taken care of. I thought I'd try to make a muse out of this. I'd love some suggestions on things to write as well if anyone is willing. Surgery is on the horizon for me so I'll have lots of time to write and it may just spark something. Enjoy. (P.S. I did minimal review. Sorry).**

Winter was _cold_. Eleri had felt nothing like it. She thought she knew winter before, back in the Free Marches but winter in the mountains was nothing like that. Brutal, unforgiving, painful. And it was so, so, _so_ cold. The Free Marcher elf pulled the thick wool collar of her undershirt tighter around her chin. The wind ignored it, slipping its icy fingers down her back and harshly across her cheeks. The layers did nothing to stop the frigid air from stealing even an ounce of endurance. They were close to Skyhold; she could survive this. A few more hours and they would set up camp with a large, heavenly fire. Then only a half day's journey to follow.

Eleri would be free from the incessant winds and freezing temperatures, surrounded by fires wherever she went with as much hot tea or wine as she wanted. And, her bed would be warmed by a beautiful Antivan who hated the cold just as much, if not more, than she did. Daydreams of thick blankets, warm kisses, and soft skin distracted the young elf before Cassandra shocked Eleri out of it.

Green eyes snapped to focus at the shout to see a great bear charging them. She shrugged off her pack, tossing to where she hoped it wouldn't get crushed. As it got closer, Eleri was stunned at the bear's size. It was much larger than the bears they were used to from the Hinterlands. Even the few bears they had crossed within the mountains, who were famed for their size and rarity, were nothing in comparison to this behemoth in front of her party.

The roar that tore through the air shook Eleri to her bones but she didn't let it phase her. As Cassandra charged with shield up, Bull flanking her, Eleri forewent her own shield in favor of a more aggressive offense. She pulled her axe and short sword out and took off at a spring to surround the beast. _This_ was the strategy behind her personnel. A swift victory that would eliminate the need for magic. Speed over durability. An explanation she would argue with her commander. After they were safe from the colossal bear. And warm.

"Varric! Keep it distracted." Eleri muttered a curse at herself for doing just that.

"You got it, Inquisitor!" A cluster of bolts rained down on the bear to accent his words. It reared up, another roar unleashed, and the jolt from its weight smashing into the ground stumbled the warriors in front of it. Eleri's own balance pitched to the side but she pushed on. The distance from the beast minimizing the tremors.

One behind the bear, Eleri focused on its legs. She slashed and sliced at the soft spots in hopes that it would slow it down. Varric kept his word of keeping the bear distracted and most of its attention was focused on the two in front of it when the arrows weren't biting into it. Despite the other three, Eleri had to dive and leap away from swiping paws and snapping teeth but always she dove right back in. The beast proved tough and Eleri almost regretted having to kill it. The great bear was the biggest she had ever seen, more resilient than any before it; it seemed wrong to kill such a force from nature.

After what felt like ages, the bear started to slow. Its attacks became sluggish and sloppy, its breathing was ragged, and it became desperate. No longer was it predictable in its actions. An arrow to the beast's eye caused it to throw its head back in anger and pain. Bull took advantage of the opening and ran his giant sword through its neck right as Eleri stepped back from an attack to its front leg. She turned, thinking the battle over, when an incredible force smashed into her back and threw her a few feet through the air.

A scream ripped from her throat as she hit the ground. She tried to turn over but a crippling wave of pain seared up her spine; her scream died out as her breath caught and wouldn't release. She wasn't sure who it was through the pain but there were hands on her shoulders then more pain as they turned her over. A fresh scream rang out.

"Bull, don't touch her!" That was Cassandra. The hands immediately left. Eleri kept her eyes squeezed shut. The waves of pain died down to pulses. She sucked in air but realized too late that that too caused pain. She whimpered as she tried controlling her breathing. Cassandra was much closer when she spoke again. "Inquisitor! Inquisitor, what hurts?"

"My back."

"Sweet Andraste." Varric. He was further away. "We need a litter. Come on, Bull. We need branches and your sword is much more suited to the task than Bianca here. Seeker, get her blanket and cut holes down the sides."

Another wave tore through Eleri without warning. Her whole body tensed painfully. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, prompting her eyes to open. Cassandra was looking down at her with concern.

"Breathe, Eleri. You need to breathe through the pain. We have nothing to ease your it and I am sorry for that. The remainder of this journey will not be pleasant."

Eleri barked a laugh then flinched, stifled a groan, as the movement jostled whatever was wrong with her. "I usually like the blunt edge to your words, Cassandra, but that was depressing."

"Well I was not done." She huffed. "If you had let me finish, we will be at Skyhold tomorrow and you will be seen too appropriately. You need only push through a few hours."

It wasn't comforting, not really but Cassandra was trying. That was enough for Eleri. It was the same as the cold. She just had to get through a…few…hours. Cassandra gave a light squeeze before she withdrew her hand and completed the task Varric left for her.

The pain was interesting. Nothing Eleri had ever been subjected to. If she didn't move, it was manageable. Though she used that term loosely. It pulsed red hot and tight along her lower back, almost in a straight line. It felt like her back was uneven down her spine. But if she moved, Creators put her out of her misery if she moved. The pain laced up and out, consuming her entire body. Her lungs clenched, trapping the air within them and it felt as if Corypheus himself with his gnarled, clawed hands gripped the muscles in her lower back and squeezed, twisted, and pulled.

"Cass." She called out. The warrior wasn't anywhere she could see her but Eleri could hear her. The rip of fabric and whisper of movement accented by the clink of armor. Somewhere behind her. Then Cassandra was at her side.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Can you put my legs up? They feel like they're pulling my back down like this."

She moved immediately to do as asked but with her own question. "You are lying flat, Inquisitor. How does it feel as if you are being pulled down?"

"I don't know. That's what it feels like."

Cassandra came back, Eleri's pack in hand. She stopped by the elf's feet and looked directly into her eyes. The honesty she was known for shining fiercely in her eyes. It always seemed to turn the light brown to the color of sun shining through sap. An embarrassing realization that Eleri would never reveal and wondered why she thought of it at that moment. "This will probably hurt."

"I know." Eleri swallowed and clenched her jaw. It wasn't probably going to hurt. It was _definitely_ going to hurt.

"Ready? We will do this on the count of three." A nod. "One…two… _three_." Cassandra was quick about it, perhaps not gentle but definitely not rough. A scream that morphed into a broken sob escaped Eleri; her throat already beginning to feel raw. "Breathe. You must breathe through this. Get air to your muscles so they can relax."

Eleri struggled but tried to heed the advice. She pulled the stubborn, cold air into her lungs then pushed it back out. It was stunted and hitched but it was breathing all the same. Varric and Bull walked back to them then with two thick branches in Bull's arms. She watched, desperate for a distraction, as the trio cut rope, threaded it through the holes in the blanket and tied it to the branches the men brought back. She watched Varric construct a harness of sorts that he measured against Bull's massive back and shoulders.

"Alright, Eleri." The dwarf came to kneel by her head as he spoke to her. "I won't lie to you; this is going to be horrible. The only good thing the litter will do is make travel faster. Not easier. I'm going to run ahead and make sure Skyhold is ready for you. We'll get Dorian and Vivienne to stand by to take care of you."

"Okay." She closed her eyes against a wash of pain. "Don't tell Josie, though. Just try to-"

"Oh, no. No. I'm not doing that. After Dorian and Vivienne, she is the first person I'm telling. You're going to need her, Eleri. Hawke had an injury similar to this. The healing is…well, it isn't pleasant. Let's just say that."

"She's going to worry."

Varric placed a hand on her shoulder and dropped his chin to better look into Eleri's eyes. "She'd worry either way and at least this way she won't be mad. Not at me for listening to you and not at you for suggesting it in the first place."

"Help us get her onto the litter before you leave." Cassandra requested as she walked over, Bull following with the litter dragging behind him. The harness was crude, with knots keeping all the different pieces of fabric together, but it fit him well enough and would hopefully be strong enough. He pulled the litter until it sat parallel to Eleri's prone body. Then he stood by Eleri's head with Cassandra by her feet, Varric at her waist with a pitying look.

"On three again." Cassandra spoke. Eleri felt hands under her arms, at her knees and wedged against her back and butt and the ground. She deeply inhaled. "One…two…" Her body tensed, only imagining what was going to happen next. "Three!"

Her companions moved as one, that much she could tell. One end of her body didn't move without the other but that didn't stop the pain, it didn't stop the scream that clawed its way out. Eleri clamped her jaw shut but the scream didn't die. It turned into a groan through clenched teeth. She was barely aware of Bull muttering apologies as they set her down. She was not aware of Varric leaving and was only made aware of their own movement because of the pain. Each bump was excruciating. Every dip and turn of the path piercing. Time stopped moving. Consciousness was always in her grasp but the knowledge that came with it was not. Cassandra would drop back from the lead at what must have been every hour, maybe, to speak encouragement. Then day turned to dusk and dusk turned to night but they didn't stop. Their pace didn't slow.

A large rock tipped the left side of the litter into the air for it to bang back to the ground, eliciting yet another shriek of pain from Eleri. It was little more than rasping air that caught force in the middle. It wasn't the first time it happened and, Eleri thought with her jaw clenched, it wouldn't be the last. "Bull?" Her voice was rough and scratchy, and she wasn't sure the large man heard her so she tried again with a little more force. "Bull?"

"Yea, Boss?" He didn't turn around, probably afraid of how the movement might disturb the litter. She smiled at how considerate he was despite his obvious bloodlust in battle.

"How much farther?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell in the dark but Cass, she's leading us and she'll find it just find. They wouldn't call themselves Seekers if they got lost easily, right?" Eleri laughed then winced, smile still on her face, from the weak joke. "You should try to sleep, Boss. It'll only make this go by quicker. Just get some rest."

And she tried. She really, really tried. Maybe even succeed for a time once or twice but Eleri wasn't sure. Her only constant was pain. Whether in pulses of liquid fire or waves of shredding. Then there were battlements above her, frantic voices around her, and a glowing hand resting over her face. After that, nothing.

A scream woke Eleri. At first she wasn't sure where it came from. As her body became aware of itself she realized it was her own. The searing, clawed pain in her back was back. There were hands on her shoulder blades, pushing her down, and hands gripping her ankles to keep them in place. She had just enough time to suck in air before another flash of pain ripped another scream from her lips as her body bowed to escape what she thought was outside inflicted torture.

"Hold her _down._ She'll hurt herself further!"

"Can we not sedate her again?" Even with her eyes closed and pain fogging her brain, Eleri recognized that voice. Proven further by the squeeze of her hand. She hadn't been aware that there had been a hand in her own. She tried to lessen her grip once she realized but it was hard when she could barely control the reaction her body was having.

"We cannot afford to waste any energy on it. The break is too serious. It's already going to take more than one session of healing as is with both of us."

"She's awake." Josie announced. " _Amor_? Eleri, I'm here. You're in Skyhold. It's going to be okay."

Eleri opened her eyes to look at the woman she loved. She tried to smile but knew it fell flat. Then Dorian was demanding her attention. Her eyes slid to Vivienne who was standing by his side. Both towering over her position on some table, in some room. She couldn't make out where she was other than a room in Skyhold.

"Inquisitor, you are almost out of the woods but these next few hours will be crucial." Dorian explained.

"And painful." Vivienne informed.

"I wish people would stop telling me how painful things are going to be." Her voice was rough and pained her to speak. Broken.

"I wouldn't lie to you, dear. Your back is broken and out of place." She sighed. "We have to put it back before we can heal you."

Josie squeezed her hand. Eleri's head fell back to the pillow underneath her too tired to keep it up but still so she could look into Josie's eyes as she thought. The two mages wanted some kind of confirmation that it was okay even though everyone in the room knew there was no other choice. Eleri wanted to give it to them, and she would but she needed to prepare herself for it. Josie didn't look away from the extended eye contact. She stared right back and Eleri watched as the woman gently raised their interlocked fingers to her lips and kissed the back of Eleri's hand then gave a small nod.

"The longer we wait, Inquisitor, the longer you're in pain." Dorian prompted. His eyes were apologetic. Things must be worse than they felt if both of her flamboyant mage friends were this apprehensive and concerned, muted. Which meant things were _bad_ because she felt pretty damn terrible.

"Then let's not wait any longer."

A nod was shared, a shout to the hall brought Bull back in and then another countdown. At the other side of this three was pain beyond what she had been through in the last 24 hours. After three, Bull pulled Eleri's legs toward himself which resulted in a loud pop. Dorian's hands came down on her hips and Vivienne's glowing hands gave her some sort of guide to coach the two men through whatever they were doing. Eleri's back tried to arch off the table but Josie was there with soft hands to push her back down to limit further damage. It must have taken five minutes, maybe six but it felt like an eternity. Every nerve was at its max, demanding for the pain to stop. The demand was ignored.

She was panting when they finished. The pain had changed. It was stronger, sharper but still felt like fire. She listened as Vivienne explained what would happen next. They would heal her in sessions. The break had been serious, made worse through the necessary harsh travel and because of that, would be difficult to heal. It would take the majority of Dorian _and_ her energy. Available lyrium would of course fix that issue but to ensure that everything went smoothly, a slow process was best. Heal and examine after things were left to settle. Repeat until nothing broken remained.

"How will she be after the healing?" Josie asked, hand back in Eleri's.

"Sore." Dorian answered. "I would suggest easing back into things. Your bones will be healed but your muscles are tightening as we speak to try and protect themselves from the pain. In reality, it makes things worse for your body. They are responding to the injury and so there is no healing we can do to them. The muscles will remain taunt enough to snap until they relax on their own so we both strongly recommend stretching and light training to start out."

"And how often do we agree, dear? Hmm?" Vivienne chimed in with a smile. "It is in your best interest to listen when that happens."

"She will do as you say." Josie answered for her. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good." Dorian said with a clap. "Now let's get on with it. There will be lots of prodding so be patient and trust us. You're in good hands."

"I know, Dorian. It's okay. Let's be done with this."

"Of course, Inquisitor."

Eleri could see the glow of Vivienne's hands as they illuminated the room within her field of vision. Dorian's hands pressed into her back then pushed forward. A sharp inhale was the only reaction Eleri wanted to give and as the hands moved up her back, it seemed she would be successful. The pain was considerably less along the majority, upper portion, of her back. The descent of his hands pulled whimpers from the elf. The mages spoke quietly to each other above Eleri. She couldn't make out what they were saying, too distracted by trying to anticipate the pain.

"Relax, dear. We cannot be effective if you continue to tighten your muscles."

Josie placed her free hand on Eleri's check and leaned in close. She whispered Antivan into her ear between light kisses to her cheek, jaw, and neck. Eleri took several deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. She focused on Josie as best she could. Right as her body was letting go, the warm, tingling sensation of healing magic spread along her spine and into her hips. Eleri had never found it comforting beyond the fact that it was mending her injuries. It felt as if dull lightening was trapped within the area, prickling and buzzing or a needle being rapidly stabbed into her skin over and over. She tried not to squirm as the magic spilled into her. The pain didn't recede much during the treatment. The searing flames quieted to a roar but no real reprieve came. After several reprimands from Vivienne to relax, the magic started to fade. An exhausted, sweat-soaked Dorian came into her line of sight. His eyes were heavy and he was visibly trying to steady his breathing.

"First round done!" He tried for chipper but his tired voice fell flat. Guilt bloomed in Eleri's chest. "You can't move much for the next hour and we will need to get some food and water into your system. Any requests?

"I think the same advice should be given to you."

"Nonsense, my friend. I've never felt better!"

"You have most definitely _looked_ better." Vivienne added. She looked marginally better than Dorian. Her hands shook slightly which she tried to hide by clasping them together and a light sheen of sweat made her shine in the low light. "Do not move overly much, dear. Josephine will see to whatever you may need," the women shared a look with a nod from Josie. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything. I don't have much of an appetite."

"You'll eat, _amor_. You have to for this to go smoothly."

Eleri billowed out a sigh. She was exhausted, in pain, and uncomfortable. " _I know that_ , Josie. I will. I just don't care what it is. Is that okay?"

The elf ignored the way her love looked away. Instead she bit the inside of her lip and remained stubborn. Vivienne was half way to the door when Dorian bent close to Eleri's ear. "Be sure to not take out your frustrations on those who care about you."

She hummed in response. The energy to be the bigger person was nonexistent. Quickly she was realizing that the energy to remain angry was dangerously low as well. Eleri let another sigh out, this one softer. She tugged at Josie's hand. It didn't take long for her to meet her gaze. They both knew if it was any other time than Eleri would be in for a dose of stubborn anger herself. Regardless of knowing that she was wrong and knowing she would regret these moments, Eleri didn't want to apologize. The moment of clarity vaporizing as the roar was starting to get louder. The fire more intense along her waist and up to the middle of her back. It blazed through any amicable or remorseful thoughts she was sheltering. Eleri closed her eyes and willed them not to squeeze. Her heart beat in time with the flashes of pain, a steady thump of her life along her body. More pronounced than she was used to.

" _Amor?_ Is it not any better?" Eleri didn't answer verbally, shook her head and pulled Josie's hand closer to her forehead, holding it close as a lifeline. "What can I do?"

Another head shake. Josie ran her free hand along Eleri's shoulders, up her neck and back again. It was soothing but at the edge of the feelings burning through her body. Tense minutes passed. It faded into manageable with Antivan-accented whispers and the path of Josie's hand. She lessened her hold on Josie's hands and let her face relax, a quiet exhale escaping.

"Better?"

"Yea." Eleri whispered, scared to break the moment with too much of anything, even her voice. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know."

They fell into silence as they waited for Eleri's food to be brought up. The pain flared sporadically but faded. The randomness chipped at Eleri's resolve to do as told. Her muscles remained tense, waiting for the next wave to crash over her. The food finally arrived and much to Eleri's dismay, Josie was forced to feed her; the position she was laying in restricted the ability. She tried to keep the glare off her face with each bite. It wasn't Josie's fault and she didn't deserve the brunt of the elf's indignation. But much like when she snapped, that was easier said than done. Eleri opened her mouth to talk once the meal was done and the dishes placed to the side but at the tilt of Josie's head and the look in her eyes she shut it again, opting to remain quiet.

"I _know_ , _amor_. It's okay. I will not take offense right now." She paused then her head fell the other way, "At least if this is the extent of your actions. I can handle annoyance under pain."

"It isn't okay. You don't deserve it and I need to apologize regardless of my pain."

"How is the food sitting with you?" That was exactly what Eleri needed, a silent acceptance of her apology and a subsequent subject change. A small wave of warmth, searing in its own right, spread through her chest at such a small act of realization from Josie.

"I don't feel well but I do not think it'll make an encore appearance." Eleri smirked. Half of it being swallowed by the pillow supporting her head. The smile, grimace combination that scrunched Josie's nose forced out a bark of laughter and a wince. She tried to soothe the worry that it caused. "I'm alright. I'm okay."

The rest of the day and the next followed suit. A healing session, food, and a waiting period. Repeat. Between each, Vivienne would appear without Dorian and probe Eleri's back with her magic. Nothing went amiss. Thank the Maker, the Creators, the Qun, and any deity ever imagined. Issues would have resulted in a realignment that sent pangs of pain down Eleri's spine and stopped her heart at even the mention. The fire lessened slowly. Until finally she was no longer exhausted, in pain, and uncomfortable. Merely uncomfortable. She rolled to her side and pushed herself up as Vivienne instructed then braced most of her weight on her hands. She held her breathe, expecting the pain as she eased her weight back to sit properly but it didn't come. Not as it had been. She was just…uncomfortable.

"How does it feel?" Dorian asked, a hand at the small of her back with a feather light touch. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yea. I feel weird but no pain like before. It feels…okay." Josie hovered. Not touching, not speaking. A look of pure worry coloring her brown eyes.

"No pain?"

"It's…not painful per say. I don't know. It hurts but it isn't as bad. Not even close. I don't know, Dorian."

"Well, that's good. It's _better_. We need to monitor you, keep a close eye on your physical activity but that's all we can do at this point. It is up to your body now."

…

Eleri didn't like the look in Bull's eye. It was the same one that always foretold his charge. Most sparring sessions resulted in a quick dive under his massive weapon and an attack of her own but now… Now Eleri wasn't sure she could do that anymore. The charge came, the swing followed and Eleri hesitated. The tip of the blunted weapon caught the juncture of her neck and shoulder as she dove late. It threw her wild and she came out on her butt, propped up with her hands behind her. Sword a few feet behind her. Bull hesitated as well but at Cassandra's urging, brought his great sword down toward her. Eleri scrambled back. Panic was setting in. Pain was flaring. She threw her axe, the weapon she had maintained a grip on toward Bull.

"I'm done! I surrender."

"No" barked Cassandra. "You must push through, Inquisitor. Surely it has been enough-"

"You _do not know_ my body, Cassandra!" Eleri roared as she struggled to her feet. "You do not know what I am feeling."

"I know injury. I know the fear."

"Do you know the twinge of," she paused, unable to think of the word. Pain wasn't right. Not anymore. Her definition had changed. "Of _something_ I feel every time I move? Do you know what it feels like to have your body trying to pull you apart from the inside out?" The yelling didn't lessen. Heads were turning around the courtyard. "I _cannot_ do this! My body refuses to cooperate. Do you know of that!?"

"Inquisitor. You must calm yourself."

"No!" Eleri kicked her axe as she stalked toward the edge of the sparring ring. It spun across the hard, dirt ground. The scratch of metal and small rocks grating her already frayed temper.

"Inquisitor." A new voice reached long ears. Eleri turned to see Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden walking toward them. She deflated the smallest amount before bolstering her anger. "Perhaps you would indulge me in an afternoon walk?"

She looked from Leliana to Bull to Cassandra and back again. It was phrased as a question but there was only one answer. A thinly veiled demand. Tristin broke off from the spymaster with a challenge tossed to Bull. He nervously chuckled from the present situation before giving the woman his full attention and best boasting. Leliana closed the distance between her and the elf, taking Eleri's arm and walking off.

They walked in silence. Leliana content to let it stretch, allowing the silence to soften Eleri while the elf refused to submit and speak first. She seethed at being reprimanded in public though many present would not see it as such. Eleri knew the truth of the matter. Her ego got the better of her as questions of who Leliana thought she was to question Eleri in public got the better of the young woman's mind. She caught herself at that. Pushed that foolishness away but not the anger.

"I think you should take another few days off, Inquisitor."

"What? _No_. You know the volume of issues that have been brought to the war table. I cannot ignore them, or Thedas, any longer."

"You will not do anyone any good if you are too afraid to fight. Fear leads to death." Eleri wanted to argue she wasn't afraid but she had just shouted it to the entirety of Skyhold. She bit her tongue. "I believe that your body is ready for this journey back to full health but your mind is not." This time Eleri attempted to argue, pride taking control but Leliana cut her off, gently. "There is no shame in being afraid of pain when time allows it. Take the time you need, Eleri. You need it as we do. We can only benefit from your good health."

They stopped their walk in front of the main doors into Skyhold's hall. Leliana unwrapped her arm from Eleri's, gave it a light squeeze then continued in by herself. Eleri watched her go. Her thoughts swirled with what she was told. From a young age Eleri was taught to push through the pain. She has had injuries, countless injuries that spanned from minor to severe, and always she had fought through them. Pain was familiar to her. A constant. The strain of over-worn muscles, the ache in her knee from a past injury that was not treated properly when the weather changed, and the bite of small, seemingly inconsequently damages she picked up along the way. There had never been time to heal. If there was it was rushed. A constant need to continue to advance in her training or hunts or, now, the survival of Thedas. Many have told her to take the time but it was always with a look that spoke that she did not actually have that time. It dumbfounded her to have someone speak to her of healing because she needed to. That it was okay to not be in pain. That it was strong to be weak.

Pain was strength. Pain meant perseverance despite hardship. That perseverance meant having the qualifier of tough bestowed upon her. An honor among her clan. A source of great pride.

But, maybe not. Leliana, the most intimidating woman Eleri has met and a full fledge hero in the eyes of Ferelden, had advised her to _heal_. To take the time she needed and that it was _okay_. There was no shame. She was still a strong warrior. There was still pride and a different kind of strength. The realization was gentle in its dawning. With it, her feet took up a familiar path. She didn't bother knocking and strode into Josie's office then waited patiently for her conversation with a Skyhold clerk to finish. Not until the woman had left and Josie's deep brown eyes shifted from her notes to Eleri did the elf speak her mind.

"I want to fix this. I'm tired of pain."

A smile stretched Josie's lips and lit up her eyes. She swept from behind the desk to lay a delicate kiss to Eleri's cheek then framed her face with ink stained fingers. "I am beyond happy to hear that, _amor_. It lightens my heart and eases my worries. What do we need to do next?"

A small break was etched out of Josie's day to speak of Eleri's journey to full strength. Both Vivienne and Dorian were consulted. It would be a road filled with obstacles but it was what needed to be done. Thedas's, and Eleri's, quality of life depended on it.


End file.
